Entre ordenadores y dinero
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Electrónica en un casino. Es la fórmula mágica para encontrar el amor... en su caso. Crack pairing. Estonia/Mónaco. Para Grosella.


**Título: **Entre ordenadores y dinero.

**Palabras: **2341.

**Advertencias: **Crack pairing, relación heterosexual. Uso de nombres humanos: _Eduard_ para Estonia, _Lena_ para Mónaco, _Francis_ para Francia y _Marcello_ para San Marino (OC, pequeña intervención por exigencias del guión xD).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es obra de Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo sólo me aprovecho de su trabajo para pasar el rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, el<strong>** amor. La más adictiva de las drogas. Cualquiera que lo conoce sabe que es algo que llega sin esperarlo y que tiene una serie de fases, las cuales suelen cumplirse con bastante acierto.**

**¿Lo comprobamos?**

_Si la respuesta es amor, ¿cuál es la pregunta?_

— Me han dicho que se te dan bastante bien los ordenadores –fue lo primero que dijo Mónaco nada más verle entrar. Nada de saludos y palabrería que le hiciera perder el tiempo, directa al quid de la cuestión. Estonia sonrió.

— No se me dan bien, los domino totalmente.

Eduard observó el despacho. Estaba en perfecta consonancia con el estilo del famoso casino de Monte Carlo: un estilo imperial, claramente francés, cuyas paredes estaban revestidas con imágenes de los típicos juegos de azar que podías encontrar. Aunque lo que más le gustaba era la fina moqueta del suelo, por las que podías andar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Ese despacho era diametralmente opuesto al suyo, una pequeña habitación de corte moderno, con más pilas de revistas de informática que decoración en sí.

— Entonces sé que he escogido a la persona adecuada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

— Como podrás suponer, un casino como el de mi casa requiere una gran seguridad –explicó Lena- Los guardias cumplen eficientemente con su trabajo, pero eso no siempre es suficiente.

— ¿Me permites? –preguntó, acercándose al majestuoso escritorio. La monegasca asintió, y le cedió sitio frente al ordenador.

Con unos tecleos rápidos y contundentes, sin necesidad alguna de explicación, Estonia pudo comprobar que tipo de seguridad tenía, así como el número y calidad de cámaras de seguridad .

— No tienes un mal sistema de seguridad, pero está algo obsoleto. Puedo renovarlo, e incluso mejorarlo, si quieres.

Lena asintió.

— ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

Eduard sonrió, con un orgullo mal disimulado. Aquel era su campo, y no dudaría en demostrar su habilidad.

— Inmediatamente.

_A partir de conocerse, todo es mejorar__._

— Así que sois hermanos.

— Se puede decir que si –respondió Estonia, mientras seguía instalando programas. La chica empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente si su ordenador aguantaría aquel ritmo de carga y descarga- En realidad no tenemos mucho en común, pero hemos vivido tantos años juntos que somos como hermanos.

— Yo sólo tengo uno y estoy harta de él –comentó Mónaco, a lo que el estonio rió por lo bajo- Si tuvieras un hermano como Francia no te haría tanta gracia.

— Lo siento, tienes razón. Mejor soportar al novio de tu hermano mayor, el cual está obsesionado con pintar el mundo de rosa.

— Al menos no hay denuncias por acoso sexual.

— Pero si por allanamiento de morada.

Lena se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, divertida. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían derivado en aquella conversación, tan alejada del tema inicial, pero no por ello se sentía desagradada por el rumbo que había tomado. A priori, parecía que tenía bastantes cosas en común con el estonio.

Eduard, por su parte, dirigió una disimulada mirada a la monegasca. Tan formal y elegante, parecía que una expresión que no fuera de seriedad no tenía cabida en su rostro. Sin embargo, la primera vez que la vio, pensó que debía tener una sonrisa muy bonita.

Y no se había equivocado.

_Durante una cita, los hombres se preguntan si habrá suerte. Las mujeres ya lo saben._

— ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Lena, escrutando con la mirada al joven de lentes.

— Si, ya he terminado la configuración de los puntos de control. Y para continuar necesito unos materiales que tengo en mi casa.

— Entiendo –Mónaco continuó observándole- ¿Te apetece ver el casino?

El estonio rió, tomando la cuestión como si se tratase de una broma.

— Yo ya lo he visto, ¿recuerdas? Lo estuve viendo para disponer las nuevas cámaras.

Ahora le tocó a ella reír, con cierto deje de arrogancia en sus ojos azules.

— Tú crees haber visto el casino, Estonia. Pero lo que tú has visto no es más que un cascarón vacío. El verdadero casino nace cuando está funcionando. Te invito a comprobarlo.

Eduard acabó por aceptar. Después de todo, no quería contradecir a la experta.

Y vaya si Mónaco tenía razón.

No había ni punto de comparación del tranquilo lugar que era cuando acudió a supervisar la instalación de las cámaras de seguridad al bullicio que había cuando la noche venía. Hombres trajeados y mujeres que exhibían sus mejores galas eran la clientela habitual. Las máquinas tragaperras no paraban de trabajar, moneda tras moneda, convirtiendo aquello en un espectáculo de luces y color. Caras serias y concentradas, expresiones de abatimiento y gritos de júbilo se podían apreciar en cada una de las mesas de juego. Estonia observó, sorprendido, la cantidad de dinero que se apostaba en la ruleta, dependiendo de dónde decidiera caer la caprichosa bola.

Se acercaron a una mesa que recién había dejado libre un veterano matrimonio. Con un gesto, el joven crupier le cedió su puesto a Lena, quien tomó la baraja de cartas al instante, comenzando a jugar con ellas con pasmosa habilidad. Como si, más que trozos de plástico, se tratasen de una prótesis indispensable de sus manos, en constante movimiento.

Estonia no podía dejar de mirar como esos finos, y aparentemente delicados, dedos llevaban las cartas de un lado para otro, con trucos que hasta los más experimentados jugadores de póker envidiarían.

— ¿Sabes jugar al Black Jack?

— Nunca lo he intentado antes.

— Te lo explicaré. Es muy fácil, seguro que lo entiendes enseguida.

Aunque aparentemente fuera de azar, Eduard comprobó que el Black Jack también podía ser un juego de estrategia. El objetivo era obtener 21 puntos mediante la suma de los valores de las cartas. Las cartas numéricas suman su valor, las figuras suman 10 y el as podía ser un 11 o un 1, dependiendo de si el once hacía al jugador pasarse de 21 en la jugada total. Si se consigue 21 con sólo dos cartas, se considera Black Jack y se gana automáticamente.

— ¿Lo has entendido? Empiezas con dos cartas. Puedes plantarte o pedir otra mano, pero si te pasas de 21 pierdes.

Eduard asintió.

— De acuerdo, voy a intentarlo.

Lena detuvo su traviesa tortura a las cartas y empezó a barajarlas, con suavidad, casi mimo. Cuando vio que era suficiente, le dio dos cartas al estonio.

Éste las miró y sonrió, poniéndolas boca arriba: un as y una reina.

— Creo que esto es Black Jack.

— Vaya… parece que eres un tipo afortunado –sonrió la monegasca. Salió de detrás de la mesa de juego y se puso al lado del chico- Ahora toca tu premio.

— Pero… pero si yo no había apostado nada.

Lena acentuó su sonrisa.

— Acércate –Eduard accedió a su petición y, cuando lo tuvo a su altura, la chica posó sus labios sobre los de él. Un beso breve, pero dado con una ternura insospechada viniendo de ella.

Estonia observó a la otra nación, sonrojado. Claro que cuando le había invitado había pensado que aquello era como una especie de cita, pero… no pensaba que fueran a llegar tan lejos.

Al parecer, Mónaco si.

_En una relación hay que luchar contra todo, excepto contra la familia._

— Y… ¿para cuándo van a consumar votre amour?

Mónaco ni se molestó en mirar a su hermano, regalándole su más frío halo de indiferencia. Por el contrario, el estonio no podía ocultar su rubor de lo evidente que era. Siguió trabajando en la instalación de un nuevo sistema en el despacho de la chica, para tener que evitar mirar al francés a la cara.

Aunque éste no parecía dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente.

— Sois jóvenes, es algo totalmente natural. Yo no os voy a juzgar, por supuesto. Es más, si necesitáis consejo, hermano mayor estará encantado de ayudaros…

— ¿Has bebido vino?

— Media botella antes de venir, pero esa no es la cuestión, mon chérie. Como iba diciendo…

Lena rodó los ojos. Ojala hubieran pillado a Francis en un control de alcoholemia antes de llegar a su casa. Eduard cada vez estaba más rojo, por algunas de las obscenidades que soltaba la autoproclamada nación del amor.

— Bueno, os dejo solos –sonrió Francia, pícaro. Al pasar al lado del estonio, le dejó, amablemente, un condón en el bolsillo de sus pantalones- Espero que reflexionéis sobre lo que os he dicho, jóvenes amantes~

Eduard miró primero al francés y luego a su bolsillo, de uno a otro intermitentemente, hasta que finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

— Pensaremos en ello. Gracias.

Francis sonrió, satisfecho de haber repartido por el mundo una vez más su sabiduría. Cuando se fue, Eduard observó de reojo a la monegasca, que le dedicó una mirada con aire acusador.

— ¿Qué? Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él… aparentemente.

_Recuerda, siempre hubo alguien antes que tú: su ex._

— ¡Lena! Molto tempo non ci vediamo –exclamó, nada más entrar en el despacho de la rubia, un joven de su edad, de ojos azules y cabello castaño. Un gracioso rulo, muy similar a los de Romano y Veneciano, salía del vello naciente en la nuca.

— Marcello, sabes que no me gusta que la gente entre sin permiso a mi despacho –le recriminó Mónaco.

— Pero la Serenísima República de San Marino no es cualquiera. Ven a mis brazos –y sin darle tiempo a tomar una decisión, la abrazó cariñosamente.

Eduard estaba bajo el escritorio del despacho. Al final, los pensamientos de Lena habían sido acertados, y su ordenador no había conseguido soportar las constantes instalaciones del estonio. Pero no era nada que no pudiese arreglar, por supuesto.

Observaba al recién llegado con los ojos entornados, fuera de su campo de visión.

— ¿Puedo saber a que has venido?

— Me apetecía venir, hacía tiempo que no apostaba en Monte Carlo. Y hacía tiempo también que no te veía –sonrió, galante, como buen italiano que se precie- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

— Que cuando vienes sin avisar nunca augura nada bueno.

Marcello rió, pero un golpe destrozó el, a su juicio, idílico momento. Miró al fondo del despacho y descubrió a Estonia saliendo de debajo del escritorio.

— Oh… ya veo. No sabía que estuvieras acompañada.

— Ahora si lo sabes –respondió Eduard, poniéndose al lado de la monegasca, guardando el formalismo.

— Entonces perdonan la… interrupción –el sanmarinense esbozó una media sonrisa, divertido por la expresión del rubio- Estaré en el casino por si te apetece que nos veamos. Arrivederci, Lena.

El microestado italiano abandonó el despacho ante la mirada aburrida de ella y la molesta de él. No pasaron ni dos segundos que había desaparecido por la puerta cuando Estonia miró a la chica, con una expresión tranquila que realmente no sentía.

— No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con San Marino.

— Oui. Estuvimos saliendo una temporada.

— He podido fijarme en ese detalle –dijo Eduard, con evidente fastidio.

Mónaco sonrió, divertida. Era obvio que estaba celoso, no ganaría nada echándoselo en cara. Tampoco era su estilo.

— Pero no era mi tipo –comentó- De hecho, me alegro de que estuvieras aquí. Puede llegar a ser muy pesado.

Estonia sonrió un poco, agradecido por sus palabras. Pero no por más bonitas que fuesen le tranquilizaban más. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan tonto de pensar que había sido el primero en la vida de Lena. Es obvio que es una chica muy especial, alguien tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes.

Pero eso sólo le hizo marcarse una firme determinación: cuidar de ella como el tesoro que era.

_Lo que no podemos hacer solos, podemos hacerlo juntos._

— Ya está todo.

— Oui –respondió, sin más, Mónaco, viendo como el trabajo de un par de meses terminaba finalmente.

Un trabajo que podría perfectamente haber acabado en un mes, pero que ella se había encargado de alargar personalmente. Se había acostumbrado, quizá demasiado, a la presencia de Eduard todas las mañanas. A cosas tan triviales como compartir un buen café y charlar juntos antes de empezar él con sus labores y ella con las suyas.

Y ahora volvería a las aburridas y monótonas mañanas de soledad. Qué ilusión.

—Debo de admitir que cuando empecé a trabajar en esto no pensé que acabaría poniendo tantas cosas –comentó Estonia- Pero creo que puedes presumir de tener el casino más seguro del mundo.

— Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

— No es para tanto –sonrió, ruborizándose ligeramente- El resultado no hubiera sido tan bueno si, a medida que lo hacía, no hubieras hecho algunas sugerencias interesantes.

— Formamos un buen equipo –sonrió también la monegasca.

Eduard asintió, observando la cúspide de su obra tecnológica. Lena iba a hablarle del pago de su salario cuando el teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Rápidamente, lo cogió.

La observó, con curiosidad. No sabía quien sería el interlocutor, pero hablaba con él con educación y seriedad. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Y es que, a medida que la llamada llegaba a su final, la chica iba dibujando una sonrisa que, cuando volvió a mirarle, era bastante evidente.

— ¿Quién era? –preguntó, intrigado.

— Se trata de Austria –respondió- Al parecer, ha oído hablar de la instalación que has hecho en mi casino, y estaría interesado en que instalaras algo similar en el suyo, en el castillo de Schloss Klessheim.

— Vaya… no sé que decir -el chico no cabía en sí de sorpresa. Sonrió, un poco nervioso- Eso es genial, supongo.

Expandir su tecnología era algo que siempre había deseado, y empezar por un sistema de seguridad para casinos de lujo no estaba nada mal. Pero aquello no era solamente mérito suyo…

— Trabajemos juntos –dijo, adelantándose su boca a los pensamientos de su mente- Esto no hubiera salido así de no ser por ti. Seguro que, sea el casino que sea, sabrás verlo con mejores ojos que yo.

Lena se quedó sorprendida por la inesperada y, por qué no decirlo, atrevida petición del estonio. Por supuesto sabía que, dado lo que había nacido entre ambos, seguirían viéndose, pero no esperaba llegar a otro nivel.

Sin embargo, era una propuesta demasiado interesante.

— Me encantaría –respondió, finalmente, para alegría de la nación báltica.

Eduard se acercó a la chica, sonriendo, y se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

_Porque bien está, lo que bien acaba._

**FIN**


End file.
